Share your pain, if not, then just relax
by Tracergirl
Summary: Do you know what it's like!" Shun said, not facing her, but the ground in front of him. Alice smiled sadly. "Yeah, I do." Shun gasped a bit. Half Fluff. No OOCness. Rated M, for a slight erotic moment. Pairing: ShunxAlice and a slight mention of DanxRuno


It was after the battle with Magmel, Shun was walking in the streets of Bay View, he wondered what he could do, because he was extremely frustrated...It's been about a week since Marucho deleted Bakugan Interspace, and Marucho's been working on restoring it ever since the battle ended...well ya he let Keith help him with it in the first few days, but after that, he insisted on working on it himself...And now Shun was half worried, half annoyed with inpatients, he wasn't use to this! A lot of times, when they were doing these kinds things, he would either help with something, do one of the tasks his grandfather gave him to pass the time, or at least go on a walk with his friends or at least BRAWL with them...But now, since Marucho insisted on doing everything himself, his grandfather had no tasks for him, and all of the people he was close to were busy with either family, or their own tasks...he just felt something between useless and inpatient...

He noticed, he was walking near a bridge, next to a random building, he was still frustrated, so he looked at the beyond the bridge... and then he thought it was a pretty beautiful sunset. Half the sun was down the horizon, the sky was painted in what seemed a watercolour fill of pink, orange, light vivid and maybe some yellow, the lake bellow the bridge was its blurred reflection and the many birds were flying everywhere, almost like they were near the sun. Shun just leaned against the wall of the building, it really was beautiful outside...but too bad he couldn't enjoy the scenery out of inpatients... He wanted to relax a bit, so he lifted his head a bit to breath in, and lowered it to breath out...He remembered something. Marucho said he needed some tools…..Maybe he could them for him, he remembered which ones he needed…He unattached his back from the wall, as he walked away…..

"...Uh-ah." Suddenly he felt his back hurt, he growled in pain slightly, he tried to touch it, but then his arm hurt from the twist, he grabbed it with his other arm, then he growled in pain slightly again and all of a sudden his legs felt heavy...

A plane landed gracefully at the airport of Bay View, a big crowd coming out of it, and a long blue-haired, flat-chested, green-eyed girl, and another long red-headed, brown-eyed girl walking out of it with bags, which seemed like they carrying luggage. A brown-skinned girl looked impatiently at the plane, her right foot going up and down, and suddenly she noticed the pair of girl, who she seemed to have been waiting for.

"Alice! Runo! Finally! Come here you two!" Julie screamed to them, running towards Runo and Alice. She almost jumped to them, when she reacted them. The girls started giggling, while hugging in happiness.

"Wait til' the guys see us!" Runo screamed happily a bit.

"Yeah, they'll be ssooo surprised!" Juliet echoed Runo's voice. "How long are ya stayin?"she asked.

"About a week, maybe a few more days too…"Alice said, a bit sad. Julie frowned letting out a grumpy-mooded noise.

"Why so?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Julie. My dad keeps saying it'll be dangerous to stay here too long!" Runo said, echoing Julie's expression.

"Grandfather got worried…" Alice said. Julie repeated her noise, making it last a bit longer, than stopped. "Well we can't waste any time then! Let's go!" was the last thing she said before pulling them to go who-knows-where.

…

"So what do ya think?" Julie happily asked her two friends. Runo and Alice copied each other's expressions, which were a mixture of surprised and shocked at the same time. She led them to a hotel, and a BIG one, which her parents arranged in making in exactly the centre of Bey View, it looked at least four stared. And even more inside. They were currently in the lobby.

Runo and Alice looked around. "Wow Julie, this is-" was the last thing Runo said before our dear Julie pulled them to a door."TAADAA!" it was a cafeteria. The two girls looked around again. It was even bigger, then the lobby. "This is where Danny boy and the others, INCLUDING us will celebrate the soon-to-be-made new Bakugan Interspace!" Julie said, pointing a finger upwards like a professor teaching newbies."Our waiters and chefs are extreme professionalists and the menu can stuff even the hungriest of hungry!"she said pointing toward a group of handsome waiters, holding a menu that really DID look like it can stuff the hungriest of hungry.

"Wow and all this is just for a one-day celebration?" Runo asked smiling, knowing far-too-well what would happen if Dan was there.

"OF COURSE NOT HUN! You can come here AANY time you want – I ordered a special private room for both of you, so you can stay here for even ten years! And you can visit your room whenever you like!" Julie answered. "MAMA MIA!" A big pile of smoke came out of the kitchen, along with a very pissed off looking chef. "Is there something wrong?" Julie turned to him. "How could there not be something wrong? "he answered in a typical Italian accent. "I accidentally left my delicious pizza Margarita(1) on the oven too much! Of course, I can make another one, but there just aren't ANY tomatoes(2) left!" the exclaimed.

"I can get some!" Alice said, in attempt to cool down the chef."Really?" the chef said, smiling."Then go buy 2 kilogrames!" he told her, handing her the money. She happily took them, leaving the cafeteria/restraint and hotel.

"So why don't I show you our new house!" Julie said, before pulling Runo to go to who-knows-where again.

…

Alice was happily singing a bit, while walking though the streets of Bay View, looking at her map for navigation to where the nearest grosery shop was. It wasn't that big, but it did the job. She got to some point, then automatically noticed, that the next step is to go across a brige. She heard someone growling on her left or at least a bit from her. She turned. Her eyes widened. Shun was growling in his month, on his knees, across the very nearby bridge, she needed to cross.

She quickly forgot about the food she wanted to buy and ran towards him, her mother care returning. When she reached him she put her hands on his shoulders from behind, she tried to face him, when she quietly yelled. "Shun-kun! What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"Ah-aah Alice uh-uh." He replied quickly, still growling in pain.

"Shhh...Try to calm down, and tell me where it hurts..."She replied rubbing his back, trying to make it easy for him. Shun didn't hear her too much, he had headache for uncontrollable thinking about the pain. It was too tiring for him. He slowly started to get sleepy and the next thing he knew, he was asleep.

…

Shun was tired, he really was. He comfortably slept for probably hours, his half open eyes couldn't even consetrate on the beauty of the room he was in, so he just closed them…..wait…...he was in a room? He quickly reopened or widened his eyes, looking around the room he was in, also noticing he was sleeping on a very large and comfy bed, that looked like a one-personed, but it had place for two. All this time he looked around the room without sitting up, for he was still a bit sleepy, but he needed to figure out what was going on.

"Shun-kun are you awake?" Alice asked. She was in a certain distance from the entrance of the large room. How didn't he notice her before?

Alice, on the other hand just got back from the grocery store. Sure, she looked after Shun the first hour, but she still had a promise to take care of.

"When did you get here?" he asked, realising ALICE was in BAY VIEW after all.

"Well, Julie-"

"Got it." Shun replied, trying to sit up, but failed. He was stiff. REAL stiff.

"Shun wait!" Alice tried to stop his attempts in sitting up. She figured out he was badly injured in the muscles the very moment she saw him growling, so it wasn't a surprise he was so stiff. Anyway, she tried to help him, by putting him back on the bed, or at least let him sit up.

….

"Well, your muscles were really tired. It probably happened, because you brawled and fought so much. Other than that, you have some big knots. I can help out with them and if you rest for a while you'll be as good as new!" Alice explained. She was sitting on the bed behind Shun, examining his exposed back.

"Tch." he said, trembling a little, he didn't want to waste time for cryin out loud! He kept worrying about Marucho and Interspace.

"What is it, Shun-kun?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." he said unaware of his coldness. Alice was surprised of how he said it.

"Just get on with it." he added, half turning his head towards Alice.

She was still surprised and a bit shocked, but nodded.

Alice put her hands on his back, she was a bit unsure, but started unknotting his back anyway. She started slowly then continued to unknotting the hard ones.

"Hmmmm…."was VERY quietly said by Shun. He hard to admit, Alice's soft hands on his tired muscles, combined with that message of unknotting his stiff back made QUITE the combination. He closed his eyes, letting himself fall into her touch. She was real good at this…

…..

Alice came to unknotting some of his most stiff parts. And man did Shun feel good~~~

She started to message him more, doing some parts slowly, and some harshly a bit. Shun needed to bite his lip in order not to moan from this seductive touch. It was tense like that. One knot undid after another. Her touch seemed more affectionate. Shun needed to let a small crimson colour on his tensed cheeks. It was really hard not to moan REALLY hard. He wanted to fight himself, but had to let a small moan out of his mouth. He regretted that. Alice looked at him a bit surprised, then continued. Shun's eyes opened, but his blush was still exposed. Did have that much knots?

Alice almost undid all the knots, so her hands started doing something closer to a massage, then an unknotting. And to Shun's displeasure(or more like not wanting it to be pleasurable), it seemed more seductive that the unknotting…it was…let's say….worth his moans.

He panting though his nose, he got a bit heated, so some sweat started covering his face. How long is it to last?

She stopped. It was almost as if she read his mind. He cleared the sweat out of his forehead. All she did now, was just letting her hands, let's say untense his muscles by letting them go up and down his back.

She stopped. The only thing, that was on his back now was her right hand. She looked at his back with a sad expression, as if she felt sorry for something. She put her hand away from him.

"You okay now, Shun?" she asked, wondering if she undid everything.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He half turned his head towards her. He moving his left shoulder, then massaged it with his left, as if he wanted to check if everything was okay. He yawned a small yawn.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Alice said. Shun didn't feel like protesting, no matter of the fact he was still worried. He was real tired.

Alice stood up from the bed, letting Shun lay down, covering him with the sheets. Her smile was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep.

….

Alice was cooking with chef, along with Runo and Julie.

Surely, she thought it was better to let Shun sleep alone, and besides – the girls would get suspicious if she stayed there so long.

She was currently cooking a very delicious stew, she thought it could help Shun, in any case something happened.

Runo and Julie were currently washing the dishes the staff ate with a while ago.

"Reminds ya of good ol' times back at the cafe doesn't it?" Julie exclaimed her discovery, turning to her friends.

"Yeaah!" Runo agreed, turning to Julie.

"Yeah…good old times…." Alice said, looking at the stew sadly. Not only did she regret not seeing everybody, but she was still surprised of Shun's attitude towards her a bit. Surely, he wasn't the talkative type, but she doubted he was so cold…..

Runo and Julie exchanged a wondering expression.

…

Surely, Shun was tired. He looked around the room, and wondered how Alice got. _Probably from Julie._ He thought, remembering what Alice told him….

It was a nice one too. He thought the best part was the bed, it was so cosy he fell asleep he minute he laid his head on the pillow….

Or maybe it was, because of Alice…..that magic she did with her hands was amazing…..he blushed at the thought of their previous action….

He wondered where Alice went…the room was empty and the lights were turned off…the last time he saw her….she smiled at him…._How cute_….again he blushed…..

But his eyes close again as his need for sleep got control…..

_WAIT. What am I doing here?_ he thought as he remembered, he needed to get some tools for Marucho. He slowly stood up, some parts of his body still hurt, like his shoulders and his back still, but that didn't stop him a bit. His face was turned to the ground. He needed to put his shirt and shoes on and get going….

Someone turned the lights on at that moment. "Shun-kun! Where are you going?" Alice said, returning from the kitchen.

"I need to go. Now." Shun said, grabbing his shoulder, he was still looking at the ground.

"But you can't, you still need rest!"

"Ugh…"Shun groaned very slightly under his breath.

"Shun-kun!"Alice said, running to him. She made him sit on the bed. She also sat on it. "Shun-kun, there's no reason for you to be in such a hurry."

"YES THERE IS!"he shouted. Alice put her hands away from his arm, she was shocked at his attitude.

"Marucho wants to take care of Bakugan Interspace by himself. I can't just stand and do nothing! He said he needed some tools. I'll go get them for him. I need to! I don't want to feel so useless! Do you know what it's like?" Shun said, not facing her, but the ground in front of him.

Alice smiled sadly. "Yeah, I do." Shun gasped a bit. "Remember when you guys went to find Dan in Doom Dimension? That was when I was really worried…..I couldn't help, but feel useless at the thought, that I couldn't help you all…..I was worried you might not return….That I could lose you…..And back when we fought Naga…..that was a part of my life I couldn't forget…..It was like I finally aroused and helped with something….Why do you think I liked to help at Runo's café?...The people were so nice, and couldn't help, but feel so happy to work there…You would think I was naïve with my grandfather being HalG…..But I always helped him because I couldn't do anything else to cure him…" Shun looked at her with somewhat a surprised expression. She was looking at the object in front of him, as she started to sob a bit, tears escaping her eyes. She continued."….I know what it's like…but I learned that you don't have to carry all that on your back…..it's just too much…" she turned to him."…it's better off to share your pain with others…..that's what friends are for….." She smiled."…Marucho shouldn't carry all that on his back either…he doesn't want you to worry…he probably knows he's doing the opposite….."Her smile turned into a sad smile."….but you shouldn't take that so seriously you know…." He started wiping away her tears with his thumb, his hand being on her face. She took his hand with hers."…..you should relax…..life isn't all about seriousness, you know?..." Their faces got a bit closer. "…..Yeah, maybe you're right…." he said. He got even closer, one inch after another, their eyes started to close, closer and closer…..he closed the gap between them, both of their eyes closed. Both of their lips were soft…..softer than they imagined.

Alice opened her mouth slightly, but it was enough for Shun to let his tongue in. Alice fallowed. In a matter of minutes they were exploring each other's mouth. Alice's was more like tickling his. _S-small tongue. _he thought, opening his eyes very slightly.Her tongue was so soft, so warm…it was tickling his hormones.

She put her hand in his hair, allowing her fingers to go through the long black locks. He grabbed her waist with both hands pulling her top and jacket a bit, making them both stood up. He ran his hands through her back. Her hands were on his shoulders. She didn't really expect him to be so passionate like that…he acted so cold sometimes. She deepened her grasp on his shoulders, letting a blush escape her face. He turned her around, then put her a bit roughly on the bed. He put her between his legs. He pulled away, taking a quick gaze at her cute little flushy face.

He kissed her chin, licking it slightly. He moved to her neck, licking and nipping every inch he kissed, sucking in some parts, which made Alice let out some _cute _moans. He moved to her collarbone, licking it, as he kissed.

He unzipped her coat. Boy was this a nice way to relax~

….

*RING*

"Ugh…" Shun groaned. Who was calling so early in the morning?

*RING*

"UUGH….!" he wiped his eyes. He picked up the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Shun it's me! Marucho!" Shun got interested."What?"

"Come over! I have to show you guys something!" Marucho said, and hang up, knowing Shun would know where he ment.

"Who was it?" Alice said, wiping her eyes.

"It was Marucho. He said we needed to come over."

"Well, then let's go!" Alice said. Both of them getting out of bed.

"Wait." Alice remembered something.

"What?"

"Julie planned this as a surprise. She must know about this. So she'll probably call us, so we can surprise you guys-" Alice was interrupted by Shun's lips on hers, or more like his fingers pulling her small chin.

He pulled away."Naughty little you….you spoiled the surprise….I'm gonna get back at you for this latter Alice-chan…"he whispered in her ear, licking and nipping it a bit, causing the red-head to blush.

He looked at her, putting away his fingers."Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't see me coming." he said. She only nodded with smile. He was a ninja. After all.

…..

"What did you want to show us Marucho?" Julie asked, curiously.

"Hm!" Marucho said, looking at Kaito, as in 'Show them', to which Kaito nodded. He pulled a BIG curtain, showing the newly formed Bakugan Interspace. It was, instead of an 'inside' BI, an 'outside' BI. A 'Whoaaaaaaaaa' escaped everyone's mouths.

"But didn't you need some tools first?" Shun asked, remembering what Marucho said in front of them.

Marucho nodded."I knew you would search for them, so said it in order to keep you busy til the surprise." Marucho laughed a bit. The others fallowing.

"Speaking of surprises I HAVE ONE FOR YA!" Julie mentioned, making a hand motion to say to two particular somebodys to come, which is just what Runo and Alice did.

"Hey!" Dan and Marucho said, Shun only smiling.

Alice and Runo came to them, all of them making a group. They gazed at the building admirably. Shun looked at Alice, she returned his look.

He knew that she taught him a valuable lesson:

Share your pain, if not, then just relax

And he knew that he wouldn't share his pain with her. Why you ask? Because he could easily relax with her.

**3333333333 Man, I'm so happy with this story! I planned it a loooooooooooong time ago, but I never found time to finish it. _ AAAAAAAAAnyway, look at my DA account, there I illustrated the "You okay now, Shun?" part, trust me, you'll like it I draw digitally and most said it looked like a screencap X3. It's under the name **_**You okay, Shun?**_**. And BTW this is actually my first mature continent fic, AND DON'T KILL ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLZ!XD**

**Anyway, whoever's a Spectra/KeithxOC lover can enjoy my story **_**Painful, yet Needed **_**most say, they like it, my OC's name is Angelique or Angy for short, you'll find plenty of pictures of her on my DA account too(I also started a comic about the story).**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ya, HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
>AND PLEASE REVIEW, OR COMMENT ON THE PIC! <strong>

**REVIEW BUTTON DOWN HERE!**


End file.
